


Art for fleurdeliser & ohnoktcsk & tuesdaysgone's 'The Way of the Voice'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: bandombigbang, Curses, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Music, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser">fleurdeliser</a> & <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk">ohnoktcsk</a> & <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaygone">tuesdaygone</a>'s wonderful OT3 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2226225"><i>The Way of the Voice</i></a>, written for Wave Three of the 2014 <a href="http://bandombigbang.dreamwidth.org/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for fleurdeliser & ohnoktcsk & tuesdaysgone's 'The Way of the Voice'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts), [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/gifts), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the way of the voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226225) by [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser), [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/pseuds/ohnoktcsk), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> I could never have done it without my two wonderful art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) and [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). This year their help have been even more valuable than usual. They're the best!!!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2014_bbb_1.png)


End file.
